


Simple Kiss

by SmallSelfCritiques



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSelfCritiques/pseuds/SmallSelfCritiques
Summary: John was a mouthful of foul words
Relationships: John Bender/Claire Standish
Kudos: 5





	Simple Kiss

John was a mouth full of foul words and Claire wanted to use her pouty lips to put them on hold. Just a simple kiss. Well, perhaps more than that. Her lips wanted to be the air that was breathed into his lungs.

Claire was always meant to be John's true counterpart, he knew by the first time he rested his head on her soft skin, primarily her chest. He laid into her as if she was a bed or a bean bag made of Eygptian cotton. Everytime the idea of her crossed his mind, his appetite would ensure he wanted to taste her. As if she was a crisp meal.

John had this swaggering step, a way of walking that Claire had never seen before. She'd never seen anyone quite alluring as him. Those brown eyes of hers watched him as if he was prey to her predator. He was a one of a kind, the only one to grace her presence with his danger. That warning stare made her want to perch his head into her lap and to pet his long hair as I'd he was a domesticated cat.

Claire's trifling movements made John want to pull at her heartstrings as if they were levers that, once pulled, allowed him access to places never explored by anyone but herself before. He'd be damned if didn't imagine being the only one to shower Claire with experiences that she would never forget. Such as an actual shared shower with her.

John was on Claire's mind every time she heard the note of a lovesick synth pop song, tinged with lyrics of devotion. She dreamed of him with those same words from the radio in his lips, despite the fact he feared those words. So, when she heard a tune of angry strings guitar riffs, she thought of her insecurities. Wondered if he'd flicker away with boredom or that he'd find someone more interesting than her inexperienced self.

Claire had John in too deep, a much too cliche idea that he wished didn't plague him. He was just waiting for her to abandon him, outgrow him like the expensive clothes she bought. It brought John discomfort, the size of her house, guaranteed to be worth more than his entire life. Perhaps it'd be better to turn a blind eye, it wasn't like he was sure to ace the test anyways.

John reminded Claire of rock stars, people who encouraged her to walk on the wild side. They endowed her mind to come up with excuses to follow his lead, straight towards trouble like the hallway lead to his locker full of Weed. Claire would say yes to anything he wanted to do with her or to her, for that matter. She wanted John to swallow her whole with just his tongue but even that didn't seem like enough.

Claire liked John's rough hands, that much he knew. Although he was aware he shouldn't touch something more precious than a god whose body is made of Kashmir. Not that he could help himself anymore than a concert goer could stop themselves from clapping to the melody that was playing. His hands were capable of tearing down the pristine pink wallpaper of her bedroom but John wanted to only tear down her hesitation.

John buttons were not only for pushing, as Claire soon learned, they were also for undoing. That of course didn't mean she wasn't going to keep pressing. Claire also learned that her pouty lips were good for more than talking and she could use them to get a better reaction out of John than she could just using words. Her lips ended up wrapped around him, a privilege she never thought she'd have.

Claire had enough green to roll dough in, she could easily pay for John's benefits if she wanted to. However, she didn't need money, he'd roll around her just to feel like a pet that wants to do nothing but purr. John wanted to pounce and claw his way through a garden kept under wraps of pink satin cloth. He wanted to see her blossom between her legs. His heat would water her flowers and ground her castle from the clouds.

John made Claire think of dinners, taking him to one or simply making her hungry for something else. She wanted nothing but to be a platter for him to eat from, whether it be food or her own desire. He could fill that out in his stomach just from her.

Claire was all John could look at, to stare at her until her face turned a shade red with her freckles that painted her skin. Those same freckles made him desperate to cover each one with his foul mouth. Everything she had he wanted to buy with just a simple kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is another fanfic loosely based off a song (Every other Freckle by Alt J)
> 
> \- The first line is a reference to a song I wrote


End file.
